Kuroro's Weakness
by Mitara-Yuki
Summary: SUMMARY: Mitara came across the Ryodan when her twin sister asked a very big favor from her, and it has something to do with their leader. Mitara soon realized why Mariko insanely fell in love with Kuroro. Kuroro x Mitara, Illumi x Mitara, and a bit of Hisouka x Illumi. ADDED A NEW CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1: An Incomparable Bond

**+ Kuroro's Weakness +**

Summary: Mitara came across the Ryodan when her twin sister asked a very big favor from her, and it has something to do with their leader. Mitara soon realized why Mariko insanely fell in love with Kuroro.

Pairings: Kuroro x Mitara, Illumi x Mitara, Hisouka x Illumi.

Disclaimer: I didn't own Hunter x Hunter though I wished I did. ^_^

Reminders: This is my fifth Hunter X Hunter story, hope you'll like it minna-san. Please read and review because I really do appreciate reviews, I love it! Here's the first chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**+ Kuroro's Weakness +**

**+ Chapter 01 +**

**+ An Incomparable Bond +**

_She's almost out of breathing... Sweat was all over her face and body, as well as dirt and mud... The 10-year-old girl kept on running, though she didn't know where to go... All she cares about was to flee... Away from the people who wanted to kill her... Shadows ambushed her from the front, and then everything turned into an endless, ebony maze..._

XXXXX

Mitara abruptly got off from bed while heavily panting. Her eyes were wide and there's bead of sweats all over her face.

_That nightmare again? Dammit!_ She muttered to herself as she clasped her own face. _When will I ever get over with that?_

The now 16 year old kid didn't move for a moment as she tries to recollect herself. Then she sighed heavily. She got off from the bed and went near the glass window. She opened the windows and gazed over the midnight skies, feeling the coolness of the midnight air.

"That thing again?" a monotone voice asked from somewhere.

"Yeah," Mitara answered weakly.

"Until now? How ironic..." the voice commented stoically.

"I don't know," she shrugged. "That's so stupid, you know."

"It's been six years."

"Yeah..." Mitara sighed weakly.

"Don't tell me you'll cry?" the voice asked mockingly.

"Kuso! No, I won't!" Mitara exclaimed in grimace.

"Then, don't give me that look." The 20 year old Illumi Zaoldick stepped out of the shadows of the tree leaves. He's standing on one of the branches of the tree nearest to Mitara's room.

Mitara sighed once again. "Anyways, why are you here?" she asked while she kept her arms in front of her chest.

"Why bother to ask? I used to do this, you know?" Illumi casually said as he leaped towards Mitara's windows.

"You'll sleep here again?" Mitara sounds like more confirming than asking.

"If you don't mind," Illumi asked as he entered the room from the window. He's wearing his white pajamas and white undershirt.

"Suit yourself," Mitara answered as she closed the windows.

Illumi proceeded towards her bed and laid himself on it. He even stretched his arms wide as he let out a big yawn.

"You know what, I missed sleeping here. I'd been away for a week," he said.

"So, you just came from work?" Mitara asked as she sat on the bed beside Illumi.

"Yeah. I have so many loads."

"As usual."

"By the way, don't forget about tomorrow."

Mitara's eyebrows collided. "What's that?"

"Tomorrow, we'll go in Florissant. You'll come with me," Illumi reminded her about his next job.

"Ah, yeah."

"Come on, let's sleep," Illumi threw a pillow at her.

"Kuso," she said as she caught her pillow, and then she lay on the bed beside Illumi.

"Oyasumi nasai," Illumi said as he closed his eyes to sleep.

"Oyasumi," Mitara replied. But it seems like sleeping is not in her to-do list at the moment. She was occupied with her thoughts about her life.

XXXXX

It has been six years since that nightmare happened. That night that she was almost got killed. Fortunately for her, Illumi found her drifting onto the sea shore when she found an escape through the river.

The 12-year-old assassin brought her to their mansion in Kukulu Mt, and helped her recuperate. But when Illumi's father found out that his eldest son is taking care of a girl in the vast end of Kukulu Mt, she was nearly sent away.

Illumi made a proposal to his father that she will stay in the manor; in return, she will be one of their assassins. Silva Zaoldick agreed when Illumi added that he will be under his father's strict and direct orders as long as he lives.

Then, trainings to be an assassin proceeded. At the age of seven, Mitara was taught to become one of the Zaoldick assassins. Everything that she must learn was taught by Illumi, Silva and Zeno Zaoldick.

She was assigned on her first job after four years of trainings and she did it very well. Since then, she became one of the most reliable assassins of the Zaoldicks.

_It has been six years... My life turned upside down since then..._ Mitara muttered to herself as she sighed, then she gazed at Illumi whose now silently sleeping like dead beside her. _I owe you my life, Illumi. _Then, she looked at the ceiling, still thinking. _I wonder what happened to Mariko..._ She kept on thinking over the things as she dozed off to sleep.

* * *

Note: So, how's that? Does "the incomparable bond" can be seen? I'll elaborate more on the next chapters. It's the first chapter anyways. =) Gomen for the OOCness. So, please, read and review, minna-san. thx!

Mitara-Yuki


	2. Chapter 2: Affections

**+ Kuroro's Weakness +**

Reminder:

Midblooder: Whoah! Another review from you! Many many many thanks for you! You're really a constant reviewer for my fics! Thank you! Thank you! You're one of the reviewers who inspire me a lot! =)

rhye benjful: Elow! Thanks for another review! =)

Tenshin-no-Tsubasa: Hi! Thanks for the review! I'm so glad that you found this another fic of mine an interesting one. =) Keep reading!

Here's another chapter for you, minna-san. Thanks for those people who found this fic interesting. I also feel excited about this story. =) Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

**+ Kuroro's Weakness +**

**+ Chapter 02 +**

**+ Affections +**

Morning came…

Mitara and Illumi were now preparing for their next job. After they got the information from Silva, they are now walking towards the main door of the mansion. Across the hallway, they saw Killua approaching them.

"Mitara," the 6-year old, silver-haired boy called.

"Yes, Killua?" she said as they stopped for a while.

Killua hesitantly glanced at Illumi first. "You are going to Florissant, right?"

"Yeah."

"Could you buy me some Choco Robo there? They have a special brand of Choco Robo. Could you buy a hundred boxes for me, Mitara?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

"Why couldn't you buy it yourself?" Illumi asked stoically.

"I don't have time, Aniki," Killua answered.

Illumi paid no heed, and then he continued to walk, "Let's go, Mitara."

Mitara tilted her head to Killua and then she followed Illumi.

They already walking outside the mansion when Illumi said, "I already told you that you shouldn't spoil them."

"I am not spoiling them," she defended.

"You shouldn't do things like that," he referred to Killua's favor a while ago.

"It's just a small thing, Illumi."

"It will not do any good."

"Fine… Fine… Don't nag so much, Illumi. It doesn't fit you," she said in a bit of teasing voice.

Illumi just smirked to end the conversation.

XXXXX

Three hours had passed; the two assassins reached their destination in Florissant. They went in a 20-storey building where Illumi's target is staying at the moment.

"Should I come with you?" Mitara softly asked to Illumi when they reached the lobby.

"No need. Just stay here at the lobby and wait for me. I'll be back within five minutes," Illumi said.

"Alright." Mitara sat on a couch and held an 'okay' sign with her right thumb.

Illumi nodded, and then he proceeded to the elevator.

XXXXX

Mitara glanced at the wall clock for the third time. Five minutes had passed and yet, Illumi hasn't coming back. Even the Zaoldick transmitter hasn't ring yet.

_What happened to you, Illumi? Your five minutes is over._ Mitara uttered to herself. _One more minute and I'll follow you there._ She closed her eyes to wait for another minute.

She knew that Illumi will get mad if ever she'll interfere in his works. But she's now worried. Illumi is always finishing his works on time. If ever, it will be the first time that he'll not follow the time he gave a while ago.

One minute is over. Mitara stood up to go to the elevator while she prepares her Nen. Illumi will not be late if nothing bad or unexpected happened. She hadn't even heard the signal yet. She reached the elevator and waited for it to open.

When the elevator open up, Mitara was about to enter but she was stopped by Illumi's pale figure, emerging from there.

"Where do you think you're going?" Illumi asked in his usual monotone voice.

Mitara's eyebrows collided when she saw Illumi's right hand. It was covered with white cloth with little stains of blood.

"To fetch you, what else? Why are you late and what happened to your hand?" she asked, ignoring Illumi's question a while ago.

Illumi walked out from the elevator and head towards outside the building. Mitara just followed him.

They arrived in an open park and they sat on one of the benches beside an Oak tree.

"Answer me, Illumi," Mitara insisted right after they were seated.

"Mitara, don't act like my mother, it's annoying," Illumi said.

"Then, explain this to me," Mitara held his right hand in mid air.

Illumi just shrugged and didn't answer.

"Kuso," Mitara just rolled her eyes in irritation. Illumi is the type of person who's not fond of explaining anything. Anyway, she still used her Nen to heal Illumi's injury. "Next time, be sure that you'll heal your injuries first before I could see them."

Illumi just gave out a soft curled on his lips in response.

* * *

Note: Gomen, for the OCCness of the characters. I just want to express the other side of their personality. However, let me know if you like this chapter, so please read and review guys. Thx!

Mitara-Yuki


	3. Chapter 3: The Reunion

**+ Kuroro's Weakness +**

**Reminder:**

Hiya! I'm so so so so sorry for the very, very, very late update. It's almost 6 months or so since I last updated my fics. Just couldn't find time to publish the finished chapters. Gomen, gomen, gomen. =(

By the way, a very big thanks to those people who were still reading all of my fics. Those who are making my fics one of their fave stories, and making me one of their fave authors. Thanks to all of you guys. And especially to those who still have time to post their reviews. Thanks so much! Luvyah all guys! ^_^

(Special mention)** midblooder, angeloflithium**. Thx guys! =)

Here's another chapter. Hope you'll like it. And I promise to have another one next week. ^_^

* * *

**+ Kuroro's Weakness +**

**+ Chapter 03 +**

**+ The Reunion +**

Two years had passed…

The 18-year-old Mitara is sitting in a cafeteria, waiting for Illumi. They are now in Queflin City, finishing off their loads. She's waiting there while Illumi is finishing his work assignment.

She was busy watching the little birds that were flying on the nearby trees when something caught her attention.

_Hmmm… What's that? Is that Illumi?_ She thought to herself as she sensed a very familiar aura not so far from her.

She quickly scanned her surrounding while using Gyo. She was about to stop when she caught a glimpse of a red thing behind a tree 20 meters away from her. But, she couldn't tell if it's a man or a woman.

_Is she up to me? _She thought as she glanced on her wristwatch. _Five minutes more before Illumi will be back. I think I need to play first._

She paid her bill and got off from the cafeteria. She slowly walked towards an open park. The aura started to move as well, following her.

_I see. So, you want to play, huh?_ She continued walking until she reached the end of the park trees.

Mitara closed her eyes, and then all of a sudden, she banished.

The mysterious woman was amazed. _That was fast. Where did she go?_ She muttered under her hood.

Then, in an instant, arrow showers hit the tree where she was hiding. She abruptly jumped away from the tree. Then, another set of arrows were fast approaching towards the mysterious woman, which she easily dodged.

But when the woman was about to dodge the last arrow, Mitara already caught her from her back with her knife.

"Give up, or you'll die," Mitara uttered from her back, while her left arm grasped the woman's neck, and her right hand aiming her with the knife.

The mysterious woman didn't move nor react. Then all of a sudden, she laughed. "I'm not afraid to die."

_ Darn it!_ Mitara thought. "What do you want from me?"

"I just want to see you."

"Darn!" Mitara pushed the woman, then, she jumped away from her. "Now, look at me, then, prepare to die." She projected her Nen to become a bow and arrows as she aimed the hooded girl.

"Hush, Mitara, I'm not an enemy," the woman uttered after a while.

Mitara's eyebrows collided. _How did she know my name?_

The mysterious woman took off her hood, which let her long, shiny, red hair flew with the cool air breeze. Then, when she gazed at her, Mitara was startled. Her Nen banished as her eyes became wide.

"M-Mariko?" she muttered, almost breathless.

"I'm glad you still know me, my dear twin sister," the hooded girl said.

"You're… You're still alive…" Mitara intently gazed at the woman in front of her. It is as if she is looking through a mirror while she is seeing herself in front of her.

They both have long, red, shiny hair, and even their body frames are exactly the same, as well as their complexion. Their only difference is their eye color. Mitara has a pair of red eyes, while Mariko has pink orbs.

"Of course. Is that impossible?" Mariko smiled to her.

Mitara shook her head in bewilderment. She still couldn't believe that she already seeing her twin sister. She didn't expect that they would ever see each other again after nine years.

"What happened to you?" Mitara asked, amazement is still in her voice.

"It's a very long story," Mariko smiled weakly.

"I think, we should go now, Mitara," a stoic, monotone as ever voice exclaimed.

Mitara abruptly turned to look at the owner of the voice from her back.

"Illumi…" she confirmed.

The 22-year-old Illumi went towards Mitara. "Let's go."

"Ooohh… I didn't thought that your boyfriend is so strict, my twin sister," Mariko sarcastically uttered.

"He's not my -" Mitara was about to correct her but Illumi interfered.

"It's none of your business," Illumi said stoically.

"Actually, it is. She's my twin sister, and I need to talk to her. In private," Mariko stated.

Illumi glared at Mariko, while the latter glared back at him as well. Both of them are somehow feeling possessive towards Mitara.

But before Illumi could utter a word again, Mitara spoke. "It's okay, Illumi. We will just have a talk."

Illumi didn't say a word but just keep on glaring at Mariko.

"You can say whatever you want, Mariko. Even with Illumi's presence. Anyway, he'll know it eventually," Mitara stated to her sister.

"Ooohh… Okay," then Mariko smirked at Illumi.

Illumi moved a bit and went to Mitara's back, while Mitara leaned beside a huge tree. Mariko lit a cigar, then, she blew some smoke before she starts.

"First of all, I'm happy to see you again, Mitara. I knew that you're still alive, and you're just somewhere. So, tell me, how are you now? What happened to you for the past eight years?"

* * *

Note: What can you say about this new chapter? Is it great? Or what? =) Please read and review. Thx guys!

Mitara-Yuki


	4. Chapter 4: The Request

**+ Kuroro's Weakness**

Reminder:

Hello minna-san! At last, an update form me! hehehe! Sorry for the late updates! But please, please, please keep on reading and reviewig my fics. Thanks so much to all of you... =)

Special Mention: patito, Kagome Echizen Fan, angeloflithium, midblooder, thanks for your reviews, and making my fics one of your fave... =)

Anyway, here's another chappy for you.. Hope you'll like it! =)

* * *

**+ Kuroro's Weakness +**

**+ Chapter 04 +**

**+ The Request +**

"Yeah, you're right. As you can see, I am still alive, Mariko. I somehow survived," Mitara answered. She kept her arms folded in front of her chest. "Illumi saved me and his family kept me."

Mariko gazed at Illumi from head to toe after she blew some smoke from her cigar. "The Knight-in-Shining-Armor, huh?" she sarcastically uttered.

Illumi didn't say a word, but keeps on glaring at her and if only looks can kill, Mariko might be already dead by now.

"How about you, what happened to you? I thought I'd lost you forever," Mitara asked.

"It's a long story, Mitara," Mariko said. "And I don't have all the time in the world to tell you that. However, I am here to have a very big favor for you," she seriously stated.

"What's that?"

"Can we go to my hotel? I couldn't spit it out here."

Mitara looked at Illumi for a while, as if asking permission from him.

Illumi just nodded.

"Okay," Mitara then answered.

Mariko shook her head deliberately. "Tsk. It will be so hard for me, if you had to seek permission from him first for everything you'll do, Mitara."

"It's already none of your business, Mariko."

Mariko just shrugged her shoulders, and then led them to the hotel she's staying at.

XXXXX

Radisson Hotel…

They reached room 710. Mariko first used Gyo to examine her hotel room. When she made sure that it's clear, she led them in.

_She knew Nen, _Mitara thought.

"Sorry if I don't have anything to offer you. I'm not fond of eating," Mariko stated as she sat on one of the couch. "Please sit down."

Mitara sat on one of the couch as well, while Illumi just stood at the back of her couch.

"You really hate me, don't you?" Mariko referred to Illumi and then she laughed a bit. "How come you hate me that much while you adore my twin sister so much? However, we have the same face," she sarcastically uttered.

Illumi smirked but didn't answer as he gave his stoic look at her.

"Anyway, Mariko, what is that very big favor you'd ask?" Mitara uttered to break Illumi and Mariko's awkward glaring at each other.

Mariko lit another cigar before she spoke. "I will now be truthful to you, Mitara. Because you need to know many things about me, and about my favor," she blew some smoke. "Eight years ago, I survived our misfortune, and someone helped me to recuperate. She kept me, taught me everything about Nen, and became my mentor and my guardian as well."

Mitara is just intently listening.

"When my master died, I wandered for several months, and came across a group of thieves. Their leader somehow became interested with my Nen, and made me join them," Mariko continued.

"Group of thieves…" Mitara mumbled.

"I assume you know them… The Genei Ryodan," Mariko said.

Mitara nodded in confirmation.

"As I continue, I joined them, and became one of the leader's favorite," Mariko shook her head a bit. Her eyes became lame as she remembers something. "Anyway, you'll know everything in detail for the next few days."

"Please get to the point, Mariko. Like you, we also don't have all the time in the world," Mitara said patiently.

Mariko intently looked at her twin sister for minutes. It's as if she's making sure that they really are identical.

"Illumi, right?" Mariko said to Illumi. "Say, are we really identical?"

"Yes, physically," Illumi silently answered.

Mariko nodded in contentment. She inhaled deeply before she spoke. "I really need your help, Mitara. I need you to take my place in the Genei Ryodan, and act as if you are me."

"What? That's insane!" Mitara exclaimed.

"She's crazy," Illumi muttered.

Mariko paid no heed. "Ill be gone for months, but they should not know about it. So I need you to take my place, and do my job as a Genei Ryodan."

Mitara shook her head in disbelief. Her sister's request really is insane. Of course, she wanted to help her. Nevertheless, to be part of that group of thieves and pretend to be someone really is insane.

"Why don't you tell them that you'll be gone for a long time? So they would not look for you or something?" Mitara suggested.

"I can't. At least for now. But they'll know it eventually for sure."

"Then, why do I have to take your place as a thief?"

"I can't explain it in details as of this moment, Mitara. However, that's the only thing I want you to do. I can say… My last request for you."

"Your what?"

"Never mind it. So, can you do it for me?" Mariko asked with pleading eyes.

"Don't bluff on me, Mariko," Mitara's forehead wrinkled. She knew her twin sister a lot. If she had something she wants from their parents or friends, she'll just plead her eyes like that and she'll get it instantly.

"I'm not bluffing," Mariko's eyes became serious. "I really need your help on this, Mitara. It's only you who can help me."

Mitara helplessly stroke her forehead in confusion. Then she looked at Illumi from her back.

"If you'd ask me, I'll say no," Illumi uttered when Mitara looked at her. He knew that she's confused and wants to have a word from him.

"And why? May I ask?" Mariko's right eyebrow rose.

"You're insane. That idea is insane. That request is a crap," Illumi strongly stated.

"What did you say?" Mariko stood up abruptly and held up her hand mid-air, aiming Illumi with her Nen.

Meanwhile, Illumi prepared his set of needles as well between his fingers.

* * *

Note: So what do you think minna-san? Kinda rivalry between the sister and the best friend. Please read and review. Thanks!

Mitara-Yuki


	5. Chapter 5: The Confusion

**+ Kuroro's Weakness +**

**+ Chapter 05 +**

**+ The Confusion +**

The atmosphere became intense. Mariko is now aiming her nen wind slashes towards Illumi's direction, while Illumi already had his set of tiny, venomous needles in between his pale and slender fingers.

"Take back everything what you said, pale guy! Or I'll kill you in front of my sister, right now!" Mariko exclaimed in rage as her nen was glowing intensely in fury.

"Do as you please, only if you can," Illumi challenged the red-haired woman.

Mitara stood up between them. "Stop it, you two. It's not the right time to kill each other."

The two didn't move. They held intense glare at each other, as if eyes could kill; they are both dead right now.

"We're not yet done, pale guy." Mariko uttered furiously while her Nen vanished gradually.

Illumi just ignored her.

Mitara sighed harshly. "I'll think about it, Mariko. I need to consider so many things before I'll accept your request. Moreover, I have so many loads to do, so it will not be easy for my time," Mitara stated.

"Okay, okay," Mariko sat on the couch again. "I understand. But I will not take a 'no' for an answer, my twin sister." Then she lit another cigar.

Mitara intently gazed at her twin sister. She could imagine now how she would look like while having a cigar.

"I said, I'll think about it, Mariko."

"But I need your decision after three days, Mitara. It will not be long enough before we have a new job, and before that, I need you to be well prepared."

Mitara shook her head a bit. She hasn't had a decision yet, but her sister insists so much. "You're so insistent, Mariko. You're like a nuisance."

Mariko laughed aloud. "Because I need your help so badly, my dear twin sister."

"Whatever," Mitara went into the door. "I'll be back if I already had a decision. And don't sneak on me, Mariko," she warned her.

Mariko held up both of her hands as if surrendering. "Sure, sure."

Mitara eyed her for a while, and then they left the hotel room.

Mariko was left alone deep in her thoughts.

XXXXX

Meanwhile, Mitara and Illumi went back to Kukulu Mt. and had a report to Illumi's father, Silva Zaoldick, about their mission. Then, they left after Silva dismissed them.

Mitara went straight to her room. She took off all her clothes and went to the bathroom. She filled her tub with cold water and dipped herself into it. Then she closed her eyes as her body took a rest, while her mind is still perplexed. She has so many things in mind. So many things to think about and to consider.

After an hour, Mitara is still in the bathtub when Illumi entered in her room and went straight towards her bathroom; still holding a towel over his wet, long, raven hair.

"You're not yet done?" he asked.

Mitara opened her eyes a bit to peek, then shook her head.

Illumi is just looking at her silently.

"Tell me, Illumi. What should I do?" Mitara asked helplessly while she closed her eyes again. "I want to help her. I can feel that she badly needs my help. However, to pretend to be her, and to be a thief? I really couldn't decipher the point of those things," then she sighed.

Illumi sat on the edge of the tub. "My answer is still a 'no', Mitara. I don't want you to be a part of that Genei Ryodan, whatever the reason is, and most of all, to pretend to be someone else."

Mitara opened her eyes and gazed at the pale figure in front of her. Illumi is wearing his white undershirt, and white pajamas. His long, shiny, raven hair is still wet, indicating he took a bath a while ago.

"Me too. However, she is my sister, Illumi. My twin sister. We've lost each other because of that incident eight years ago. I really have been looking forward for this day to see her. And I would do anything to be with her again," Mitara stated.

"However, her request is insane, you know that, Mitara. And father would not allow you."

"I know, Illumi," she sighed once again as if the world is on her shoulders.

"Anyway, get up now so we can have dinner. I think mother is already waiting for us."

Mitara finished her bath, put on her clothes, and then they went towards the dining hall.

XXXXX

When they entered the dining hall, Illumi's mother, Kikyou, is already seated on their long, dining table together with Illumi's younger brothers. There's the fat one, with short, raven-hair, Milluki, 14 years old. In front of him is another raven-haired boy, Alluka, whose 7 years old, and Kalluto, 4 years old. Next to Kikyou is the silver-haired, 8-year-old Killua.

"There you are, Mitara, Illumi," Kikyou uttered. "Come on, let's eat."

Mitara and Illumi sat on their usual places. Illumi is in front of Kikyou's place, and beside him sits Mitara.

They started to eat silently as they usually do. Then, Kikyou talked about something over dinner.

"Illumi dear, did you already mention to Mitara what I said to you last time?" Kikyou asked to her youngest son.

Illumi looked at Mitara first before he answered. "Not yet, mother."

"What's that, Mistress Kikyou?" Mitara asked as she gazed at Kikyou, then at Illumi.

"I think, it's not yet the right time, mother," Illumi said, obviously, to avoid the topic.

"When is the right time, Illumi dear?" Kikyou asked. "Are you going to tell her now? Or do I have to do that for you?"

Illumi didn't answer.

Mitara's eyebrows collided on the confusion as to what is going on. "Care to tell what is that, Illumi?"

Illumi hesitated a bit, but still chose to speak. "Mother is planning to arrange an engagement for me," Illumi said stoically.

"Oh really? When? And to whom?" Mitara asked in a bit flustered voice. She couldn't understand why she's not happy with the news. Thinking that Illumi will marry someone brings shiver through her spines. "Who's the lucky girl?"

Illumi didn't answer right away. While Alluka, Kalluto, Killua, and Milluki stopped eating for a while and looked at her in amazement. It's as if everyone knew about it, and she's the only one who's clueless.

"Of course, to you, Mitara dear, who else?" Kikyou exclaimed while smiling sweetly at her.

* * *

Greetings: **Yuuka-90, patito, blackmagic0203.**

Thank you for everyone who have their time to read my fics, and for those who made my stories one of their favorites. Thank you! Also for everyone who made me one of their favorite authors, and always dropping some reviews. Thank you guys! =)

Mitara-Yuki


	6. Chapter 6: The Revelation

**+ Kuroro's Weakness**

Reminder:

Hiya! I'm so so sorry for the very late updates guys! So busy for the past holiday seasons, and I couldn't find time for this. I missed this! And I am always thankful for those who still reading my fics, and giving me inspirations. Thanks much guys! =)

Special mention: **patito, Klu891, x0xFallenAngelx0x, kairinjin, ** **SiriuslyObsessive.**

Here's another chappy for you minna! Enjoy!

* * *

**+ Kuroro's Weakness +**

**+ Chapter 06 +**

**+ The Revelation + **

Mitara was astounded from what she heard. She thought that she misheard it, so she asked again to make sure.

"Pardon, Mistress Kikyou. Could you please repeat what you have said?" she asked in a flustered tone.

"You heard it right, Mitara dear, I have arranged an engagement for you and Illumi," Kikyou surely stated, looking alternately on both of them.

Mitara stared at Kikyou for a while, as if forcing herself to absorb what she just heard, then at the raven-haired Illumi beside her who's still stoic and emotionless, sipping on his glass of water. "Illumi…." She uttered, demanding an explanation from him.

Illumi then looked at her. In a fraction of second, Mitara saw something flickered from his soulless, ebony eyes. Is it just her and her imagination? Moreover, she wonders what it was.

"I'll explain it to you later, Mitara," Illumi finally uttered.

"That's better. You two should talk it over," Kikyou agreed as excitement is still in her screeching voice.

The other younger Zaoldicks continue eating, while Mitara seems drowning with her own thoughts.

_First, my twin sister, and now, Illumi. _Mitara thought to herself.

XXXXXX

After they had dinner, Mitara and Illumi went straight to Mitara's room. The red-haired girl is standing in front of her glass window, still drowned in her own thoughts, while Illumi is sitting on one side of her bed, facing her back.

They were just quiet for like 10 long minutes, before Mitara broke the awkward silence between them.

"Care to explain everything, Illumi?" she asked softly as she turned her back from the window to face Illumi.

"Just like what my mother said earlier, she already arranged an engagement for us," Illumi explained stoically.

"But why? And why me?" she asked in confusion. There's so many questions going through in her head, but she couldn't voice it out all due to confusion.

"She said she wanted me to have a deserving wife. A qualified lifetime partner, and should be one of the best assassin like me for the benefit of the family business," Illumi explained. "And she said it's only you who fit for the description."

"Me?" she uttered in disbelief. "A deserving wife? A qualified lifetime partner?" she echoed, still confused as to what to feel and to think.

"Yes. It's only you. I believe in it as well," Illumi surely stated.

Mitara stared hard at Illumi's awfully pale face, and to his soulless, ebony-black eyes. She can see the person who saved her life eight years ago. The person who helped her and gave her a second life. The person who she owed her life to.

"But… I don't think I deserve to be your wife, Illumi," she finally uttered.

"How can you say that?"

"I don't know. I'm confused," she said as she sat on the bed beside Illumi.

"If my mother believes that you deserve to be my wife, it is indeed true. If she says that you are the most qualified for me to be my lifetime partner and for the family business as well, I believe she's also right."

"Is it okay for you to be engage to someone that you didn't choose?"

"It doesn't matter because I don't have someone as a choice as well. I also agree to my mother's decision."

"So, it's alright for you if I will be your wife?"

"Of course," Illumi surely stated, which made Mitara stared hard at him once again.

They held gazes for a while, before Illumi assured her. "It's okay, Mitara. You don't have to be pressured about that. My mother doesn't have a fixed date yet, so, no need to worry for now."

Mitara looked at Illumi once again. This time, teary eyed. "Illumi….." she just uttered due to mixed emotions and confusion.

"Don't tell me, you'll cry?" Illumi asked in a bit sarcastic and stoic voice.

Mitara didn't answer, but a tear fell from her red, shiny eyes.

Illumi's eyes widened a bit. It is the first time he saw Mitara cries. He doesn't know what to do.

Mitara sighed deeply to stop her tears from falling, but she failed. Her tears fell freely from her red orbs.

However, to her amazement, Illumi wrapped his arms around her shoulders and hugged her tightly.

"Hush, Mitara," Illumi softly said. Then he gently stroke Mitara's red, long hair.

Illumi's gestures just added to her amazement. It's the first time she saw Illumi's soft side she didn't even thought he have. It is the very first time he saw Illumi expressed such an unusual emotion.

Moreover, to her surprise, it felt comforting, and it somehow soothes her confused mind. She felt assured, secured, and safe. She even liked that feeling and wishes that time would stop to stay like this for the whole time.

Mitara's head got heavy so she leaned her head a bit on Illumi's shoulders. While Illumi continues stroking her long hair, as she dozed off to sleep.

He laid her on the bed as he lay at her side as well. Mitara is now asleep, but Illumi is still stroking her hair gently as he watched her slumber.

_Of course I agreed to my mother's wishes. It is my aspiration as well. For you to be my wife. No one but you deserves to be my wife, Mitara. Only you. _Illumi muttered under his breath._ If I will be the one who'll decide for the date of our wedding, I would request it would be sooner._

He stayed in that position for an hour, and then he dozed off to sleep as well.

* * *

Note: Again and again, I'm so sorry if they are Out Of their Character. I really need to make them OOC for the sake of the story line. Gomen for this, please bear with me. And please read and review. Thanks. ^_^

Mitara-Yuki


	7. Chapter 7: The Truth Behind The Favor

**+ Kuroro's Weakness +**

Reminder:

Hello minna-san! A quite quick update from me! After almost a week! hehehehe! It's nice that I didn't take a month or six months before I updated, ne? hehehehe! Anyways, a very big thanks again for the people who's still reading and reviewing this fic, and my other fics as well. I'm grateful and I really appreciated all of your efforts to drop some reviews, and your precious time to read my fics. Thank you once again minna! =)

Special mention: **patito, kairinjin**. =)

Here's another chapter for you minna-san! Please do enjoy!

* * *

**+ Kuroro's Weakness +**

**+ Chapter 07 +**

**+ The Truth Behind the Favor **+

Three days had passed…

Illumi and Mitara were currently in Chizen Town, finishing off their loads in the said city. Illumi is in his target's mansion, while Mitara is in a café bar, spotting her target.

It's past midnight and the café bar is full of customers at this moment. Most of the customers are men and some are heavy drinkers. Smokes of cigars filled inside the bar together with the loud, lively music, and the chatting and laughter of the patrons as well.

Mitara is silently sitting at the corner of the café bar. She had her headphones in her ears while drinking her iced tea shake. She's just waiting for her right time to attack.

Her target is sitting with a group of patrons at a table in the middle of the bar. The middle-aged man is merrily chatting with his group of friends, oblivious to the fate he is about to have in her hands.

Five minutes had passed; her target stood up and head towards the men's comfort room at the far end of the café bar.

Mitara took the last sip from her iced tea shake. She stood up and went towards at the far end of the café bar as well near her target's direction.

She examined her surroundings first. When she made sure that nobody's near, she immediately dashed inside the men's comfort room.

Mitara's target is standing in front of the mirrors. He turned his head when he felt someone came in, but when he looked at his surroundings, there's no one. He then shrugged his shoulders and continued to fix his hair.

After a couple of seconds, Mitara revealed herself from concealing under the shadows. However, before her target could even react, Mitara already torn his heart with her stiffened right hand. Fresh blood surged from her target's chest as she carefully pulled her right hand out, so her dress will not be tainted with his blood.

"Argh!" all the man could utter as his bloody torso fell onto the floor tiles, bathe with his own pool of fresh blood.

_Work is done, _Mitara uttered to herself. She wiped her bloody hand with her handkerchief, and then she took off her cell phone to send the transmitter. Afterwards, she made her way out through the fire exit of the café bar.

XXXXX

She's now taking a flight towards Queflin City. She's heading to Radisson Hotel where her twin sister is still staying at.

While on the flight, she couldn't help but to think over the decision she made.

**=(Flashback)=**

_A day earlier… Mitara was already done on her assignment in Weaf City, when she sensed a very familiar aura two-kilometer radius from where she is._

_She stopped walking and looked at the dark surrounding._

Don't tell me…_ she muttered to herself when she thought of who might be following her. She sighed harshly and then she used Gyo to detect where is that aura coming from._

_She sensed her twin sister's aura from a building exactly two kilometers away from her position._

I thought so… _she smirked to herself. Then she dashed towards the location of her twin sister._

_She reached the said building in five minutes. There, she saw Mariko sitting at a table, in a veranda on the third floor of a hotel._

_Mitara kept her arms folded in front of her chest. "I thought I already told you not to sneak up on me, Mariko."_

"_I am not, my dear twin sister," Mariko answered after she sipped from her coffee._

_Mitara rolled her eyes in disbelief. She instantly jumped towards the third floor veranda. Then she sat on one of the chairs in front of Mariko's seat._

_Mariko deliberately looked at their surrounding. "Ohhh, where is your Knight-in-Shining-Armour, huh? He's not with you."_

"_We're about to meet somewhere. But here I am, stranded with you."_

"_Ouch, that hurts. Don't you want to be with me even for a while, my dear sister?"_

"_Let's stop this nonsense, Mariko. Why are you sneaking up on me?"_

"_I just want to remind you that it's almost time for you to decide, Mitara."_

_Mitara's right eyebrow rose. "Give me a very valid reason to accept your request, Mariko."_

_Mariko intently stared at her twin sister's red, shiny eyes. It took a minute before Mariko talked again._

_Mariko sighed. "I think it couldn't be helped anymore. I really need to lay all my cards to you, ne?" she said as she lit a cigar and blew some smoke. "I am about to die in two to three months' time, Mitara. So this favor of mine is sort of my last request to you," she uttered in a low, cold voice._

_Mitara's eyes widened a bit in disbelief. Did she heard her sister right? She's going to die_?_ "What are you saying?"_

"_You heard me right, Mitara. I am going to die," Mariko uttered as she sipped from her coffee._

"_How can you say that you are going to die but it looks like you don't care?" Mitara asked in sarcasm._

"_Well, believe it or not, Mitara, it's true."_

_Mitara became silent for a while. She's thinking if she will believe her sister or not. For all she knows, it just a scheme that her twin sister made to get her positive decision right at that moment._

"_Hmm… I think I really need to tell you everything. So you will believe me," Mariko said as if reading through her doubtful mind._

"_Better."_

_Mariko blew some smoke from her cigar before she spoke. "A year ago, after our mission in a certain far away town, we encountered a person who had a very huge grudge to our group. For some reasons, he only aimed our leader. He captured him. Of course, we had schemes to get him back," she blew again some smoke. "We attacked the hide out of that person so we can save our leader. We managed to get him back; however, I was left and held captured."_

_Mitara is just intently listening._

"_The guy was so furious that he wanted to kill me right there and then. However, he said that he couldn't remember that I'm one of the Ryodan that attacked their village a long time ago, so he decided not to kill me. Nevertheless, he made an agreement for the two of us, or rather a cursed agreement." Mariko's eyes became lame while talking. "He cursed me with his Nen with the condition that I will never talk to my comrades ever again. That if I disobey that condition, I'm going to die instantly."_

_Mitara's eyebrows collided on what she heard. "Then, you agreed?"_

"_Of course. I don't have a choice that time. I was held captured and my Nen was sealed. I can't fight him back without my Nen. However, it's alright. It's better that way, so he'll stop pursuing Kuroro for the meantime."_

_Mitara's right eyebrow rose. _Why does this Kuroro guy so important to her that she even traded her life so that this guy can live? _she thought to herself. "I can see that you're still very much alive. So, they still don't have any idea on to what happened to you that time?"_

"_You're right."_

"_Then, don't let them know about it so you can still live your life."_

"_I can do that. But I don't want to."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I already accepted my fate. That's why I have this favor to you. It couldn't be that I am always on the run so they will not see me. I already let them believe that I am already dead."_

"_And then?"_

"_I want you to accept and do my favor because I want you to protect Kuroro and take care of everything that he needs."_

**=(End of Flashback)=**

Mitara sighed deeply. _I still couldn't understand as to why I will do this. You're insane, Mariko. For giving everything to that person, even your life, just for him to be safe. It's insane. Crazy._ Mitara thought to herself while gazing at the window glass of her private plane. _However, I'm more insane for accepting your request._ She sighed once again.

Then her cell phone rang. She answered it when she saw it's Illumi.

"Yes, Illumi?"

"Where are you?" Illumi's stoic voice asked from the other line.

"On my way to Queflin City."

"So, you're still doing it."

"Illumi, we already talked about it, right?" Mitara said in a low voice.

Illumi didn't answer for a while. "When are you going back?"

"I don't know. Mariko said it will just only take a week, depending on several matters."

"I see."

"Don't worry, I'll be back. That's for sure."

Illumi became silent. "Keep that promise, or else…"

Mitara smiled a bit. "Of course. That's a promise."

* * *

Note: So, how's that minna? The real reason behind Mariko's favor to her twin sister Mitara. What will Illumi do now so that Mitara will not end up meeting the Ryodan? Watch out for the next chapters. However, please read and review minna! Thanks! =)

Mitara-Yuki


	8. Chapter 8: Her 'Trainings'

**+ Kuroro's Weakness +**

Reminder: OMG! Finally! An update from me! I do apologize for the long delay of my fanfics, minna. It's just that life's getting busier and busier… =) But I never forgot to check my mails and to add chapters to my drafts. So here I am again, adding another chapter to my most loved fanfic. (though I love all of my fic)… I'm so excited for my return, and I promise that I'll make the updates sooner, rather than updating every 6 months. Sorry! Anyways, many, many thanks for those who are still following and checking and reading and reviewing my fics. I love you all, minna! You are one of the reasons why I am still continuing my fics. =)

**Special mention**: kairinjin, patito, choco6100, via26, Scorpion DOADA, xXx-KuRo-BL4cK-xXx, HDC 123, X-MelodiesOfTheSakuraTree-X, Sutsuko, Ommmm nomi nom, Lumi yoshinigama, BreaunaCorsicaBonnefoy.

Here's another chappie, minns. Hope you'll like it… =)

* * *

**+ Kuroro's Weakness +**

**+ Chapter 08 +**

**+ Her 'Trainings' **+

Mitara arrived in Queflin City the next morning. Mariko is already waiting for her when she arrived at her hotel room.

"Glad you're already here," Mariko said when she entered her hotel room. "Why aren't you have your packed clothes?" she asked when she saw Mitara doesn't have a bag.

"Never mind me, Mariko. Let's just get started for whatever we're going to do," Mitara uttered.

Mariko lit a cigar first before she stood up from the couch. "Okay, first, you need to learn my skills. It's not that complicated, and I know you can learn this in several days. Let's go to the rooftop. It's easier to move there."

Mitara followed her twin sister up to the rooftop of that hotel. When they reached there, they immediately started her 'trainings' for her to be Mariko.

Their first lesson: Mitara needs to learn Mariko's skills. One of Mariko's major skills is that she can copy someone's appearance just by looking at her target.

"Nice," Mitara mumbled under her breath when she heard Mariko's explanation about her skills. It's a one tough lesson for her because she knew that it's not an ordinary skill to begin with.

"Don't worry, Mitara, I learned that skill for about five months or so. I know that you can do that, too," Mariko said.

"Five months is too long for me, Mariko. Can we make it a little bit shorter? Like for about a week?" she suggested.

Mariko stared at her twin sister for a while. "I'm not quite sure as to how to learn that skill in a fast-paced way, but we'll see and try," she said while thinking.

"Come on, let's begin," Mitara said as she stood up. "Where do we start? Do I have to project my nen first?"

Mariko looked at Mitara enthusiastically. She's so happy to know that her sister is still alive after that incident ten years ago. She was devastated when she realized that her twin sister was missing when they had an escape from the attacks. The last thing she remembered was they were holding each other's hand while running from their assailants. However, she hit her head on a big rock when they were escaping through the river and lost her consciousness, but still gripping her sister's hand. Nevertheless, when she regains her consciousness, Mitara was nowhere to find. She still hoped that she's still alive so she didn't stop looking for her.

Her thoughts of the past stopped when she heard Mitara's voice.

"How about this, Mariko? Is this okay?" she's asking about the amount of her aura that she projected.

Mariko restrained her happy smile and approached her twin sister. "That's enough. You need to use Ren first for you to copy the features and appearance of your target. You'll need a maximum of a minute to do that. So let's practice first the first phase."

Mitara nodded and they started the first phase of her 'trainings'.

XXXXX

Ten days had passed…

Mitara was sweating all over her face and body as she breathes heavily in exhaustion. She's now trying to use Mariko's skills, forcing to master it in just ten days, and, oh boy, it's far from being easy. Both of her knees were bent onto the ground, as her right palm was flat on the ground to support her body not to collapse.

"What now, Mitara? Can you still handle it?" Mariko uttered in sarcasm to challenge her.

Mitara wiped the sweat on her forehead with her forearm as she projected her aura again for the nth time. She's been doing this training for ten days straight now, making it possible to master the skill in an incredibly short period of time.

_I need to do this as fast as I could and finish everything immediately so I can go home to Illumi as soon as possible,_ Mitara thought of it all the time. It's her motivation in everything that she's doing.

Mitara stood up straight as her aura is still glowing around her body. "Watch me," she said confidently as she focused on her aura while absorbing the features and appearance of her target. They used an elevator girl a while ago as their target.

Mariko narrowed her eyes while watching her sister as her aura changes from yellow glowing light into light orange aura, indicating that her nen has been transforming to form a skill from her body.

Moreover, as if it is magic, Mitara's bright red, shiny hair gradually loses its bright color, turning into a corn-yellow hue. Her red orbs suddenly became a dark brown shade, as her lips became a bit thick from her narrow one. Her fair complexion became a bit tanned, and finally, her body frame became a bit voluptuous, just like the appearance of the elevator girl. Mitara is heavily panting while still controlling the aura she has to maintain the skill she's now doing. She even flipped her now corn-yellow hair at her side.

"So, what do you think?" she arrogantly exclaimed in front of her twin sister as she lifted her chin up. "The fruit of my ten days labor."

Meanwhile, Mariko is still intently staring at Mitara. Personally, she still couldn't believe on what she's seeing right now. It's just ten days. Ten short days to learn a very complex skill, and yet, here's her twin sister, standing in front of her arrogantly, showing her perfectly mastered skill, in just ten days! It made her feel like her sister almost surpassed her own skills.

Mariko snickered out loud in response. She couldn't utter a word for a moment and thinking that she's going insane right now.

"So, you really have gone insane now, huh?" Mitara uttered while her eyebrows collided.

Mariko tried to restrain her laughter as tears started to form at the corner of her eyes due to laughing hard. "I don't know what to say, Mitara. You really amazed me. I couldn't believe that this was actually happening."

Mitara arched an eyebrow as she flashed a cocky grin to her sister. "I told you, I will make this a fast one."

Mariko's smile became so wide. "I'm very proud of you, Mitara," she seriously stated.

Mitara smiled back at her sister, overwhelmed on what she heard. "Thank you, Mariko." She went near her and hugged her tightly, as if they wouldn't want to let each other go.

Mariko hugged her back, giving an equal tighter cuddle. "I was the one who should thank you, Mitara. Thank you."

"Anything for you, Mariko," Mitara uttered.

Then all of a sudden, Mitara's tight hug loosens as her body suddenly became limp as she lost her consciousness. The light orange aura disappeared instantly, then Mitara went back to her original looks. Mariko immediately supports her body so she will not fall hard on the floor.

"Mitara! What happened to you? Mitara?!" Mariko called onto her to wake her up. She even shook her body in panic. Then she thought of checking her pulse, it is weak, but still beating. She hugged her unconscious sister, and then tried hard to carry her towards her suite.

She managed to carry her sister back to her suite and carefully laid her on the bed. She warily tucked the blanket up to Mitara's chest as she checks on her temperature. Her eyebrows collided when she felt that Mitara's temperature is very low, but there's bead of sweats starting to form all over Mitara's forehead and she's heavily panting while still unconscious.

"What the hell is happening to you, Mitara?" Mariko mumbled under her breath. She doesn't know what to do. If it is caused by an assault, or nen damage, she doesn't need to panic. However, she thinks it's a normal fever, and she's not a doctor for gawdness sake. "Do I need to bring you to the hospital? Or get you a doctor perhaps? What?" she said as she talks to no one but to herself.

Then an idea came to her mind. An extremely bad idea that she doesn't want to entertain in her own thoughts, but somehow might help on her sister's situation. She thought of calling her sister's Knight-in-Shining-Armor. Maybe he could do something about Mitara's fever.

Her mind is still fighting about the thought of calling Illumi, or she'll just think of a way to help her sister, when she heard Mitara's muffled voice saying something on her sleep.

She bent towards her sister to clearly hear what she is saying unconsciously.

"Illumi… Illumi…" Mitara mumbled as Mariko's eyes widened a bit on what she heard.

_So Mitara needs Illumi more than her own sister? Her twin sister to be exact!_ Mariko bitterly humphed on the thought of it.

"You win this time, pale guy!" she bitterly uttered as she took her sister's cell phone out from her pocket shirt. She scanned the phonebook looking for Illumi's number and dialed it afterwards. "Oh, this moment is the moment I hated the most!" she exclaimed referring to what she's currently doing, as she heard several rings on the other line.

* * *

Note: Hmm, so what can you say, minna? Did you like the chapter? I must admit the first ten chapters are not that exciting though, but I needed these to build up for the exciting chapters where Mitara will finally meet the Ryodan. So please bear with me, minna. Thanks! Anyway, please do read and review. Thank a lot!

Mitara-Yuki


End file.
